User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Swadesh list
Shall I develop this into a main namespace article? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :It might be a good idea, just wondering btw can I add Brethish to this? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It's really interesting seeing the similarities between the different languages and Brethish you know I could really lose myself in this for a while. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :This is only slightly relevant, but I thought the other day it would be interesting to write English with a Dutch-style orthography. (ai toot de oder dij it woed bie interesting toe rait Inglisj wid e Dotsj-stail ortografi. Yes, I know I've alienated everyone now.) A whole conlang could be devised - Dutch substrate, English superstrate. --Semyon 00:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ai doont noo wedder it woed bie e goed aidieë toe rait Inglisj in e Datsj-stail ortogrefie. Datsj itself loeks prittie aglie toe mie oolreddie :P End Datsj kaant distingwisj betwien "pæt" - "pet" end "u:" - "ʊ" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Wel, sam suind tsjeendsjez koed oosoo bie involvd, toe improev de sitjoeëesjan. (wui dat is indied aglie :P) Troo uit sam of de Latin and Frentsj borowings ai sij, dat wil mijk evrieting matsj better. :P --Semyon 16:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Es in entidisesteblisjmuntiërunnizm? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, December 25, 2012 (UTC) It's fun to see how underdeveloped Barzuna is in comparison with especially Jóttewáts and Oshenna :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Barzuna still needs more vocabulary, but then again some of the words you have chosen are rather strange. HORTON11: • 15:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I haven't chosen them, see: Swadesh list. It's the most commonly used list for language comparison and giving an idea how languages sound and look :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Phrases Could we include sample phrases, to see how the list's words compare in a sentence. HORTON11: • 16:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :You got a good suggestion? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I was walking through the forest and, with a stick, I dug a hole near the road. The sun was burning in my back, because it was that time of the year. It was warm and I could still see the black ashes and smoke from the mountain fire. You gave me some wet fruit, but it was not good, and you hunted a bird which was sitting in a tree, but it flew away. Mother, I can still hear the feared dogs biting and killing. We stabbed them and they died. Now, when I think about it, the blowing wind smoothly tells me: come here and throw a stick. Ich leep dórch ge bósj ènde groof mid 'nem stekke e gaat naer g'm waege. De zón brónj in mienem rögke, wend die jaorstiem waar 't. 't Waar werm èn ich kós die zwart esj èn rouk oed g'm bergseilde nag ömmer zeen. Doe goofs mich get naat vröchter, men die ware neet good, ènde doe bejoogs 'ne voeagel dae óp 'nem boume zaat, men dae vloog eweg. Moder, ich kin nag ömmer die bevörch huunj huuere bieten èn doeaje. Weer stoke die óm èn die stórventj. Noe, wen ich d'raan dink, zaed de blaoswindj mich glejlik: kóm hiejhaer ènde wèrp 'ne stek. That is the biggest bullshit I ever wrote down, but it does include quite some words from the Swadesh list :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Brethish: Ik waes walken thoru the wald an, wyth a stykke, Ik diggen a hol ner the rad. The sonne waes brennen my bak, bysak hyt waes thet tyme of yer. Hyt waes waerm an Ik coude stylle se the blak askes an reke fro the muntaine fyr. Man this is certainly interesting so far. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Could I add the very few defined Burenian words? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :You may :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :You might have to sort them by dialect. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Mmm.. yeah. If we want to add all the dialects, I propose to create a new table (because of width problems). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I think Semyon's dialect might not count. 77topaz (talk) 10:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, well, I'd still advise a seperate table, for width reasons :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::There's an "expandable table" function. 77topaz (talk) 10:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't like that though, cause you can't put everything next to eachother if it crosses the bar. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:03, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::We could use the Uxykascar dialect here and make a table in Burenia with all dialects. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think the table needs a general clean-up. We should make a table with regional languages separate. Burenian would come in the national languages table of course. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Um, what is the problem with my dialect? I was told the language spoken in Burenia was gibberish, and in that regard Kòb is far superior to any other dialect. I find it rather ridiculous that it doesn't 'count,' merely because I did what I was told to do. --Semyon 16:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I think it was meant more like: it doesn't count as Semyon is inactive. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::@Semyon: yes, it's gibberish and I'd like to keep it like that, but some words like ságo and pégor have gotten a meaning though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The dialect is randomly generated, though, the words don't have a meaning. 77topaz (talk) 18:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :It is indeed made randomly, but I think you must agree that some words at least seem to mean something :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC)